1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modulator and a production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-patent document (Anna Taube-Pedretti et al., “40-Gb/s Series-Push-Pull Mach-Zehnder Transmitter on a Dual-Quantum-Well Integration Platform”, IEEE PHOTONICS TECHNOLOGY LETTERS, VOL. 18, NO, 18, Sep. 15, 2006) discloses an optical device which is a device monolithically integrating a sampled-grating distributed Bragg reflector (SGDBR) laser and a Mach-Zehnder modulator monolithically integrated with an termination resistor. A traveling wave electrode of the Mach-Zehnder modulator is disposed on a photo-bis-benzocyclobutene (BCB) resin. The integrated resistor is disposed on the resin to provide on chip termination.